


Rainy Day Longings

by christinawithav



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Both secretly longing for what they think they can never have. Part 2 an accident leads to the most important confession of all.





	1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Want to see the movie again so badly but being broke stinks, this idea came from all the rain we've been getting. Unbeated.

 

***

The deer hunt had been successful, Lefou wasn't a hunter, it had never held any interest for him, but he'd never pass up any opportunity to spend time with his best friend.

 

Gaston was so amazing, confident in who he was and full of life, where he himself was awkward and quiet.

 

Gaston had jet black hair, dark eyes, and his muscles were unbelievable, how he had been able to get such a man as a friend was a complete mystery to Lefou.

 

Lefou was average height, not obese, but slightly pudgy, with dark hair and eyes.

 

He hid his awkward side as much as possible by humor and everyone thought of him as much needed comic relief.

 

"We did well did we not Lefou?" Gaston's voice broke into his thoughts.

 

"You did all the work Gaston."

 

"Nonsense, you spotted the deer for me in the first place."

 

Lefou felt his knees go weak as Gaston flashed his killer smile, dimples on full display.

 

Just then a boom came and they both jumped, they saw the sky getting black.

 

"My cottage is the closest," Lefou said, and they raced to get there.

 

But the weather had other ideas and rain started to pour in the short distance it took to get there.

 

Both men were drenched by the time they got inside and by the fire. 

 

Gaston laid the deer on the table as Lefou went into his bedroom to change clothes and brought out the clothes Gaston had been wearing when he came to Lefou's cottage and had changed into his hunting outfit.

 

Gaston was just as soaked and his clothes clung to every inch of him, especially his back side.

 

Lefou forced himself not to think about how firm it looked and cleared his throat.

 

Gaston took the clothes and went behind the curtain to change. Lefou resisted the urge to sigh.

 

Lefou had realized a long time ago he was attracted to only men and he was madly in love with Gaston.

 

But he knew Gaston loved only women and he knew the village likely wouldn't think kindly if they knew Lefou liked men.

 

****

He was so gorgeous sitting there by the fire, the light of the flames seemed to make Lefou's profile more pronounced.

 

Gaston couldn't help but sneak looks as he was changing, Lefou may not think so but he was an attractive man.

 

Gaston had found some men attractive on occasion but never had any desire to verbalize or do anything about it.

 

He assumed it was due to the stress of being far from home and fighting in a war.

 

Then he returned home and net Lefou who had recently moved to the village.

 

Lefou had brought light which helped Gaston move on from the horrors of the war.

 

He was attracted to a man who idolized him but wasn't in love with him.

 

He'd flirt with Lefou at the tavern but Lefou never responded and always pulled Lisa, his favorite bimbette into his lap.

 

Then today after they had gotten inside from the rain he just couldn't get the image of a soaked Lefou out of his mind.

 

His clothes clinging to his body, especially on his back side and it taken all of Gaston's restraint not to look at Lefou's crotch area.

 

He rejoined Lefou and they went to work preparing the deer for dinner.

 

***

Three days later Gaston and Lefou were walking through the village square when he saw a young woman in a blue dress and brown hair.

 

She was more beautiful than any female in the village.

 

Why would anyone like her want to live in such a boring place?

 

Gaston turned to the bimbettes who were nearby with swooning looks on their faces.

 

"Who is she?" Gaston asked.

 

"Her name is Belle, and she just moved here with her father Maurice."

 

Gaston turned to Lefou, "I just laid eyes on my future bride."

 

Lefou looked stunned, "Your...bride?"

 

"You heard me, a beautiful girl like her should have me, the most handsome man in the village as her husband."

 

She would be the perfect distraction from being in love with someone who didn't and would never feel the same.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident leads to the most important confession of all.

Part 2

 

AN: Finally got inspired to write a second part. I saw the movie nine times while it was in theaters and of course I love the dvd.

***

Lefou watched as Belle walked away from Gaston and toward the direction of the church.

 

She was likely on her way to get a book from Pere Robert.

 

Belle had only been living in the village for three weeks and had quickly assumed the reputation of the oddest person anyone had ever seen.

 

She was a sweet woman, but she was educated and had no hesitation in showing it.

 

She always had her nose in a book and far off look on her face. Women in their village didn't know how to read or write there had never been any reason for them to.

 

To be perfectly fair Lefou and a number of other men didn't know how to read or write either.

 

But she was so outspoken and always seemed to be restless.

 

And even more shocking she made no secret that she found Gaston distasteful.

 

That was shocking to everyone and the big topic of conversation when Gaston wasn't around.

 

Lefou had never seen anyone resist Gaston's charms.

 

Gaston soon joined him, "So what happened?" Lefou asked.

 

"I asked her if she wanted to join me for lunch and she says, Gaston, I've told you before, I'm not interested and we have clearly different plans for our paths in life. Really? Who actually talks that way?"

 

Lefou couldn't believe his ears either, "I have no idea, I need to get back to the shop, and I’ll see you at the tavern later."

 

Gaston nodded and Lefou walked to the tailor shop that he now owned, he had a co-owner, his friend Stephen, but he was in a neighboring village helping his wife care for her ill father.

 

It was tough seeing Gaston constantly pursue Belle, not just because of her constant rejection of him, but it was the longest time Gaston had ever been fixated on someone.

 

Why can't I let go of my love for him?

 

Why did I have to be born liking men?

 

He could do what others did in his situation, find a girl he liked enough to marry, but Lefou just couldn't do that to someone.

 

Thankfully it soon got busy and he was able to keep himself distracted.

 

***

That woman was the oddest thing he'd ever encountered.

 

Women had always thrown themselves at him, yet this one detested him.

 

Gaston hated the look of pity when he had joined Lefou.

 

Frankly he was getting tired of pursuing Belle, if she wanted to be a spinster that was her choice.

 

No sane man could stay happy with somebody as odd and full of strange thoughts as her.

 

"We'd never be happy together, Gaston."

 

"No, we certainly wouldn't," Gaston said to himself, somehow he had ended up in front of the full length mirror that one of the dwellings had.

 

Usually he took pleasure in his own reflection but today even he wasn't in the mood.

 

I want Lefou.

 

He remembered what he had told a friend of his a few years before when he had decided to court the lady he had loved for so long.

 

"You want something you have to take a leap and seize the chance you're given."

 

And the two had married months later and had two boys.

 

I'll tell Lefou how I feel; when he comes to the tavern later I'll ask him to go for a walk with me.

 

People, especially women were always saying how romantic a walk under the stars always was.

 

***

Lefou finished up and decided to go horseback riding before it got dark, he knew everyone saw him as Gaston's constant companion, but he did enjoy time on his own.

 

After getting his horse he started out of town and nodded a greeting toward Belle and her father Maurice who were out for a walk.

 

They both waved as he rode past and he went into the woods, he soon came to the beautiful stream and got off to let his horse rest and drink.

 

The thought of the time Gaston would marry had always filled Lefou with pain, someone taking Gaston's attention and time away from him.

 

But a woman could give Gaston sons, something Lefou could never do.

 

But at least I'll still be able to be a part of Gaston's life.

 

Lefou saw the light starting to fade from the sky and knew he'd better start back before it got too dark to see anything.

 

He had gotten on his horse and knew he was ten minutes away when his horse got spooked for some reason.

 

Before Lefou could fully react he was thrown off the horse.

***

Gaston sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace and watched the entrance to the tavern.

 

Lanterns had been lit since it was now nightfall, but Lefou hadn't come.

 

Lefou was always a person of routine and Gaston was getting concerned. Finally he got up and went to Lefou's cottage but there was no light.

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

Just then he saw Maurice and Belle.

 

"Have either of you seen Lefou?"

 

"We saw him riding out into the woods almost two hours ago."

 

"He's not back yet," Gaston didn't try to conceal the worry in his voice as he went toward the stables.

 

Lefou's horse wasn't there and Gaston ordered the stable boy to prepare his own horse.

 

Just then Maurice came with his white horse, "Let me help you, I sent Belle to the tavern to get some others to help us."

 

Gaston nodded gratefully and after the horse was ready the two of them set out.

 

A rumble of thunder came and Gaston silently pleaded to any divine force willing to listen that the rain would hold off.

 

Just then they saw Lefou's horse but no Lefou.

 

Maurice grabbed the horse just as Gaston saw a figure lying nearby.

 

"Lefou!" Gaston jumped off his horse, grabbed a lantern and rushed to Lefou's side.

 

He was relieved that Lefou was still breathing but his eyes were closed and there was a gash on the right side of his head.

 

"Lefou," Gaston whispered, pain unlike anything he'd ever known filling him.

 

He was barely aware of the voices of some of the other men who had joined them.

 

One had brought a wagon and a board that was used to move a person after a fall and they'd broken a bone.

 

The village doctor knelt next to Lefou and along with some of the men got Lefou on the board and into the wagon.

 

He looked at Gaston, "It's too dark to do a proper examination; I won't be able to tell you more until I get to my clinic."

 

Gaston nodded numbly and they set out back to the village, the rain started but thankfully wasn't a down pour but enough to get them all wet enough by the time they returned home.

****

Gaston sat in the waiting area and it seemed like years were passing as he waited.

 

People took turns sitting next to him but no one said anything which he was thankful for.

 

Belle was the one who was currently sitting next to him and had brought him some tea.

 

"I can't lose him, I love him so much," He was unable to pretend around anyone else to hide what was truly in his heart.

 

"I know," Belle's reply was kind and with no disgust in her voice at all.

 

He looked at her and she smiled a kind smile, "I see the way you look at each other, it's like you’re a different person, truly happy when you're with him."

 

"I pursued you hoping to forget my feelings, trying to prove to myself and everyone else I was normal."

 

"I understand, everyone expecting you to be a certain way."

 

"He's been in my life for as long as I can remember, I can't..."

 

Gaston lowered his head as some tears came.

 

"You're love will pull him through."

 

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came out.

 

"He has a blow to the head but it should heal and it doesn't look like any permanent damage has occurred, hopefully he'll regain consciousness in a few hours."

 

Belle put a hand on Gaston's shoulder and he squeezed it in grateful relief.

 

***

A few hours passed and Lefou did awaken but he was delirious and became feverish.

 

The rain storm had made him ill.

 

They had to watch him constantly making sure he stayed cool and that he didn't move much.

 

Belle and Maurice were such a great help and Gaston felt his respect grow for them.

 

They both had told him of their lives before coming to the village and Belle was changing his mind about his previous thoughts on educated women.

 

It took a week but finally Lefou's fever broke.

 

***

Lefou felt like he'd been stomped on by a horse as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

He was on his back but it wasn't his bed.

 

He cried out as Gaston rushed to him.

 

"Lefou, stay calm, you're in the clinic," Gaston took Lefou's hand in his.

 

The doctor came and explained the events that had transpired.

 

Lefou could barely focus on the physician's words; Gaston hadn't stopped holding his hand.

 

The doctor soon stepped out of the room and Lefou looked at Gaston.

 

"I'd never been so scared Phillipe," Gaston very seldom used Lefou's real name, just like everyone else."

 

"I'm here, Gaston."

 

"Lefou, I need to tell you something."

 

Lefou felt his heart pound at the tenderness and nervousness in Gaston's eyes.

 

Gaston took a deep breath, "I love you and I have for such a long time, I went after Belle so I could pretend my feelings for you didn't exist... but nearly losing you, I just can't hide anymore..."

 

Lefou felt he was about to float away, if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

 

"I do love you and if you don't feel the same I und..."

 

Gaston was cut off as Lefou grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

 

Their lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss.

 

Soon they pulled apart, "Of course I love you back," Lefou whispered.

 

It took a while for Lefou to regain his strength, Gaston moved into his cottage with him to keep an eye on him.

 

Even after Lefou recovered they kept living together, no one in the village seemed to find it distasteful.

 

In fact many told them they made a great couple and they had wondered if they'd ever come to their senses and get together.

 

It was two months later and they were sitting next to each other by the fireplace.

 

Lefou had his head on Gaston's shoulder.

 

"Picture it Lefou..."

 

Lefou hummed to show he was awake, ready to listen to anything Gaston had to say.

 

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire..."

 

Everything sounded good so far.

 

"My love rubbing my tired feet as I relax and we watch the little ones play on the floor with the dogs."

 

"Gaston?" Lefou asked.

 

Gaston got on one knee and took a wedding band out of his pocket.

 

"Will you marry me Lefou?"

 

Lefou had already jumped into Gaston's arms before he could finish.

 

"Of course I'll marry you!" Gaston put the ring on his finger and they kissed as the tavern cheered.

 

"We'll adopt six or seven, who knows, maybe more."

 

"Dogs?" Lefou asked curiously.

 

Gaston laughed amused, "No children, boys and girls, either way I'll be happy."

 

"And I will be also," Lefou whispered, as they embraced and kissed.

***

AN2: Once I started writing the muse took over, I thought about writing about how Maurice comes into the tavern to tell about Belle and the Beast and Gaston genuinely wanting to help but it felt right to stop here.


End file.
